It is already known in the prior art to provide a transparent device for the display of photographs, pictures, post cards, mementos, and other objects. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,557 issued Sep. 20, 1988 to Bowman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,968 issued Jul. 31, 1990 to Wagner each discloses such a device. Moreover, it also known in the prior art to provide a wall decorating system having pictorial cutouts removably adhered to a flat, wall-mounted background. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,604 issued Feb. 13, 1990 to Martinez et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,764 issued Apr. 15, 1997 to Schwarz et al. disclose examples of such wall decorating systems. However, the prior art is characterized by certain structural and functional limitations which allow for improvement in the art.
For example, there is a need in the art to provide a picture display device for displaying a picture or other object on a wall. Such a device should allow for the easy removal and replacement of displayed objects, such that a person may quickly and easily exchange the displayed object without having to remove the display device from the wall. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a wall-mounted picture display device capable of being attached to a wall without the use of nails, thumbtacks, pins, or other mechanical fastening devices. Such a device would be ideal for the display of objects in a setting, such as a college dormitory room, where the displays are only intended to be temporary.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an improved wall-mounted picture display device that allows for easy insertion of the object to be displayed, as well as easy attachment of the display device to the wall.